


Under the Influence

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Snarry100's prompt #547: Influence.
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #547: Influence.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Under the Influence

~

“So that is your plan?” asked Severus. “To use your fame to influence the Wizengamot into acquitting me?” 

Potter shrugged. “I may as well. Fame should be useful for something, right?” 

Severus shook his head. “I cannot allow you—”

“Too late, I’ve already spoken to them in private session on your behalf.” Potter smiled. “I think the hearing is only a formality.” 

Severus stared at him. “For someone who is reluctant to be famous, you certainly use it to your advantage.” 

Potter grinned. “Hey, we all have to use the tools we’re given, right?” 

Severus nodded. “So it would seem.” 

~

Potter was correct, the hearing took minutes, just long enough to declare Severus acquitted of all charges. 

Rumours abounded, of course. Everything from Severus being secret lovers with one of the Wizengamot members, to Dumbledore’s portrait having used his influence to get him off, but no one suspected it was Potter’s doing. 

Severus expected Potter to move on to spending time with others, but Potter continued visiting him, often coming by at night with a bottle of brandy and gossip. Of course Severus didn’t turn him away. 

They were even friends of a sort. Until Potter’s influence was exerted again. 

~

“I’m tipsy,” said Potter, trying to stand. 

Severus, three sheets to the wind himself, snorted. “That’s obv—clear.” He looked at his brandy tumbler, unsurprised to see two. “Me, too.” 

Potter staggered, falling into Severus’ lap. “Oops,” he said, winding his arms around Severus’ neck. 

Severus tried to glare. “You’re drunk.” 

“You, too!” said Potter. He leaned in.

Severus gasped as Potter pressed his mouth against his. “No!” he said, pulling back. “It’s the influence of brandy, we can’t.” 

Potter groaned. “Why not?” 

“I only fuck while sober.”

“Fine.” Potter laid his head on Severus’ shoulder. “Let’s sleep it off.” 

~

Severus had a crick in his neck and an unfamiliar weight on his body. 

“Mmm,” said Potter, his lips brushing Severus’ neck. 

Severus’ eyes popped open. “Potter?” he croaked. 

“Mmhm?” Potter nuzzled his jaw. 

“Are you still under the influence?” 

Potter shifted. “Yep,” he whispered, nibbling Severus’ ear. 

Severus sighed. “Then we can’t,” he said, pushing Potter away. 

Potter laughed softly. “I’m not under the influence of alcohol, Snape. I’m under the influence of _you_.” Drawing back, he stared Severus in the eyes.

Seeing the truth in those eyes, Severus narrowed his. “You want this? Be sure.” 

Potter smiled. “Definitely.” 

~

Potter was a sight to behold as he rode Severus. Skin flushed, head thrown back, arms braced against Severus’ chest— Severus felt as if he’d fallen into a dream, only this dream left nail marks and bruises on his skin, and an indelible impression on his heart. 

Arching up, Severus clutched Potter’s hips, shouting as he came. 

Moments later Potter keened, his cock spurting come over Severus’ stomach. Collapsing, Potter panted. 

“That was…inspired,” said Severus when he could finally speak. 

“Yes,” agreed Potter, cuddling close. “Can I stay?”

“Are you still…under my influence?” 

“Yep.” 

Severus smiled. “Then yes.” 

~


End file.
